Green Lantern vs Captain Marvel
Green Lantern '''vs '''Captain Marvel '''is EmperorDedede's first DBX, featuring Hal Jordan from DC comics and '''Carol Danvers from MARVEL Comics. The best space piloto By EmperorDedede.png|Version 1 Space Heroes By EmperorDedede.png|Version 2 GLVSCM.jpg|Jioto576 Descripction DC VS '''MARVEL!' '''Two formers pilots with Cosmic Powers from an alien hero and members of the most powerful team of superheroes from his respective universes. '''''Thumbnails are appreciated Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Pre-Battle Theme 2-Marvel vs Capcom 3 (Localitation-Space) In the Watchtower of the Justice League,one part on the base explodes,The smoke revelead a female shadow with blond hair and a red mask,That was Carol Danvers,the second Captain Mar-Vell. She grab a bag with a strange green light when an explosion behind her throw her to the space but she stabilized in front of the whole hole that she make. In front of her appear a man with a green suit,brown hair,a green mask and a green lighting ring,that was Hal Jordan,the Green Lantern of sector 2,814. Hal Jordan:'Who are you and what are you doing here? '''Carol Danvers:'I am Captain Mar-Vell,and i come for that special relic in the bag. 'Hal Jordan:'Never. 'Carol Danvers:'You let me no choice. Then,both put in combat position. '''HERE WE GOOO! Meta Knight theme Hal start flying towards Carol,she began to shoot light energy blast to Green Lantern,but this avoid then all and punches the Captain Marvel face,she stepped back a few meters. Carol Danvers: '''You will pay for that! In that,Carol flies towards Hal,this began to invoke the energy of the ring,creating a Minigun and shooting to the Captain,but,Carol starts to absorb the green energy bullets and she started to shine. '''Carol Danvers: '''Surprise! Thanks for the energy. '''Hal Jordan: '''Well, im not surprised, you are not the first. Then,Green Lantern create a giant hammer and try to crush Carol,but she avoid all the attacks and quickly she flies towards Hal,kicking him in the chest and sending him back some meters. Captain Marvel flies towards Hal,punching him in the chest and kicking him in the face,then Green Lantern create a giant punch,smashing Carol towards the Moon,she landed created a new crater meanwhile Hal flies where she landed. He flies around a whole hole where a the Captain landed,but a strange light appear around the crater surprising Hal. '''Hal Jordan: '''What the!? Carol's hair now comes fire,her eyes becames bright and a lot of light energy come from his hands,now she transforms into '''Binary, she looks at Green Lantern, ready for the final round. Binary: '''This ends now! Hal created a giant sword,trying to slash Captain Marvel,but she just fired a energy blast,breaking the giant sword into pieces,Green Lantern flies towards Carol,trying to punch her,but she just stopped the hit grabbing his punch,then,she broke his wrist. Carol kicks the Green Lantern's stomach sending him several meters away,Hal scream on agony meanwhile Captain Marvel start to charge a giant blast,then,she fired the giant energy blast to Green Lantern, this can't react when he was consumed by the giant blast with the moon. ... Only remained a part of the now destroyed moon,Carol looked thinking that she would have been victorious. '''Binary: I warned you. Then,she grab the bag and flies away,but in the remaining part of the moon,there was Hal,almost dead,with his only effort,he created a giant green armored feets,the Captain Marvel only to be hit by the feets,then Green Lantern continuous creating more parts of the armor and hiting Carol like in his Injustice 2 super move,now with all the armor,in the hands appear some lasers guns. Hal Jordan: 'This is the power of the Green Lanterns! Then,the laser guns fired the laser rays at the sale time,creating a giant green explosion,Carol scream on agony meanwhile she was disintegrating,the Captain Mar-vell dies,Green Lantern grab the bag before he landed on the part of the moon,communicating with the Justice League. '''Hal Jordan:'Someone is there,im Hal....i have a little trouble... '''DBX Winner Knights-Green Lantern The winner is Green Lantern! Green Lantern recharge his ring. Next Time Category:EmperorDedede Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights